


Как взрослый

by Schuu



Category: Ghost Hunt
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Юмор, драма, постканон, секс
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 07:42:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10381830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schuu/pseuds/Schuu
Summary: Ясухара получает грант на обучение за границей. Ещё ему давно нравится Такигава и он решает дать ему знать об этих двух вещах.





	

**Author's Note:**

> постканон, где Такигава и Ясухара, вместе с другими членами команды, не просто работают вместе, но и являются хорошими друзьями;

Час был поздний, когда Ясухара опомнился, что ему пора домой. Нару уехал в командировку, и в офисе в это время оставались только двое кроме него самого: Лин, привычно занимающийся делами по офису, и Май, которая всегда старательно изучала заявки на возможные дела. Теперь они получали больше таких благодаря Ясухаре. Он помог создать сайт, организовал им официальный почтовый ящик. Это добавило работы, поскольку не все присылаемые дела стоили того, чтобы ими заниматься. Многие параноили о призраках и полтергейстах без причины. Самые отчаянные по-прежнему приходили лично. Но из всей присылаемой кипы именно Ясухаре и Май приходилось отбирать интересные случаи.

Он стал складывать свои вещи в сумку, когда дверь открылась, и на пороге офиса появился Такигава.

― Привет, трудяги.

― Привет, ― Май оторвалась от своего занятия и радостно ему улыбнулась.

Ясухара помахал, приветствуя. На протяжении долгого времени каждый раз при виде Такигавы у него в голове проносилась одна и та же мысль: «Я гей». Жить с этим было весьма непросто, но пока он умудрялся справляться.

― Что ты делаешь здесь так поздно? ― поинтересовался он, хотя уже сам догадывался.

― У меня тот же вопрос. У тебя разве не сезон экзаменов? Тебе не нужно готовиться?

― Я всегда ко всему готов, ты просто забыл.

― Мальчик-отличник, точно, ― рассмеялся Такигава. ― У нас была репетиция неподалёку, так что я здесь, чтобы подбросить Май до дома.

Ясухара ухмыльнулся, и Такигава осознал свою ошибку, но было поздно. Это был прекрасный повод для шуток.

― Высокие отношения, Такива-са-ан? ― Ясухара всегда использовал вежливое обращение, когда подкалывал его. К слову, случалось это довольно часто.

Май рассмеялась, пока молча наблюдая за ситуацией.

― А ты ревнуешь, Осаму? ― Такигава решил поддержать игру.

― Я всегда думал, что моя симпатия очевидна, ― Ясухара притворно вздохнул. ― Жаль, что это не так.

Такигава смолк, глядя на него. Каждый раз он немного впадал в ступор. То ли этот парень был просто хорошим актёром, то ли правда что-то к нему испытывал.

― Я так понимаю, ты напрашиваешься, чтобы тебя подвезли? ― Он решил перевести тему, и сделал это довольно ловко.

― Конечно, я не против покататься, раз настаиваешь, ― Ясухара изобразил полную готовность.

Май выключила компьютер и накинула куртку, подходя к Такигаве.

― Может, я вам мешаю? ― насмешливая вежливость в её тоне заставила Такигаву пожалеть о своём решении. Эти дети...

Нет, не дети. Уже давно взрослые самостоятельные личности, которые вполне осознанно решили затравить его своими подколами.

Ясухара надел пальто и перекинул сумку через плечо.

― Спасибо, Такигава-са-ан. Вы такой добрый.

Такигава вздохнул:

― Прекращай, Осаму.

Они спустились вниз, и, как только сели в машину ― Май и Ясухара на заднее сиденье, ― Май сказала:

― Я тут думала, что было бы неплохо устроить вечеринку в офисе.

Такигава выронил ключи, не успев вставить их в зажигание.

― Вечеринку? ― переспросил он, пока нащупывал их под ногами. ― По поводу?

― Китайский Новый год. Лин далеко от дома. Он так много работает и почти никогда не отдыхает. Нару в отъезде... офис по вечерам свободен.

― Да и в принципе было бы неплохо немного развлечься, ― поддержал её Ясухара.

Такивага усмехнулся, заведя машину наконец:

― Понял вас. Почему бы и нет, я люблю вечеринки.

― Значит, решено. Завтра позвоню Масако, узнаю её график съёмок, ― воодушевлённо сказала Май.

― Тогда на мне Джон, ― быстро сказал Ясухара, ― это значит, что на тебе Аяко.

Такигава закатил глаза.

― Ну конечно.

Ясухара улыбнулся. Вечно эти двое спорили. Он глянул на плечо Такигавы, которое торчало над водительским сиденьем, на блеснувшую в свете уличных фонарей серёжку, светлые волосы в хвосте. И у него опять пронеслась в голове мысль, с которой он давным-давно смирился: «Какой же я гей».

***

 

Лин правда выглядел бодрее. О том, что будет вечеринка, он узнал в день, когда её устроили. Джон и Такигава заволокли пакеты с едой и настольной плитой. Установили всё на журнальный столик в центре комнаты, отодвинули диваны и расселись на полу. Ясухара видел скромную улыбку на лице Лина ― редкое выражение его старательно скрываемых эмоций. Видел, как рада Май. Для неё, сироты, офис и команда стали настоящей семьёй, и такие моменты всегда делали счастливей. Масако наконец-то могла просто отдохнуть от постоянного давления основной работы. Аяко и Такигава и вовсе чувствовали себя как рыбы в воде ― последний особенно. Он из них всех казался самым общительным и открытым. Ясухара всегда был уверен в себе и своих силах, но эту птичку ему было тяжело поймать. Шутки шутками, но тут Ясухаре было уже не до них. Оставалось положиться на собственные смелость и дерзость.

― Такигава-са-ан, ― протянул он, когда выскочил вслед за ним на перекур.

Такигава вдохнул полную грудь воздуха, приготовившись к словесной пикеровке, которая обычно всегда следовала за этим тоном.

― Расслабься, я не буду тебя донимать, ― Ясухара стал рядом, поёжился от холода, сунул руки в карманы.

― Замёрзнешь же. Иди внутрь, ― Такигава чиркнул зажигалкой, прикуривая.

― Ничего, ― он пожал плечами. ― Хотел посоветоваться.

― О чём?

Ясухара притих на минуту в раздумьях, как бы начать.

«Мне кажется, я гей... Нет, не прокатит. Мне же не кажется».

Он глянул на Такигаву, который на полголовы возвышался над ним, и сейчас спокойно стоял, выдыхал едкий дым недорогих японских сигарет.

«Я гей, а ты? О, и ты тоже? Давай встречаться». Ясухара даже усмехнулся с собственной глупости. Какое, к чёрту, «я гей»? Это будет очевидно, потому что кому попало не признаются в гействе.

Такигава посмотрел на него, не совсем понимая причины усмешки.

― Всё в порядке?

― Да, ― он вздохнул и добавил, ― меня приняли в университет. Учёба начинается в марте. «Какой ты смелый, Ясу, вот и признался», ― похвалил он сам себя иронично.

― Здорово, хорошие новости, ― Такигава похлопал его по плечу. ― Но... постой, почему в марте? Это же через месяц.

― Потому что университет в Мельбурне. Я подавал заявку на два года. Но возможно мне предложат остаться дольше.

― О, понятно, ― Такигава притих, и Ясухара старательно пытался прочесть эмоции на его лице. Хоть намёк на них. Кажется, больше огорчён?

― Что это? ― Ясухара решил этим воспользоваться, ― неужели Такигава-сан расстроился?

Сигарета быстро была затушена и выброшена в урну.

― Конечно, я же не увижу своего прекрасного принца аж два года.

― А если серьёзно? ― Ясухара поднялся на ступеньку крыльца, чтобы быть вровень с ним. ― Я подал документы, но ещё не купил билеты. Так что, если ты будешь скучать, то я никуда не поеду.

― Эй, Осаму, ― Такигава повернулся к нему. ― Это чертовски классный шанс. У тебя хватает мозгов, чтобы получить грант в австралийском вузе. Это откроет тебе потрясающие возможности. Вперёд.

Ясухара потёр переносицу и поправил очки.

― Немного сложно решиться уехать.

― Почему? Что тебя держит?

Он взглянул на Такигаву и улыбнулся. Как же хотелось нарушить личные границы прямо сейчас. Вторгнуться в чужое пространство.

― Симпатия? Влюблённость? Я не разобрался, ― Ясухара пожал плечами.

― Да ладно. Если у тебя чувство серьёзное ― оно выдержит испытание временем, ― казалось, Такигава понял, о чём речь, и сразу взял на себя роль мудрого наставника в отношениях.

Ясухара опять неопределённо пожал плечами:

― Я пока не знаю.

― Что мешает узнать?

И он решился. Сознательно сделал шаг вперёд и всё же нарушил личные границы. От прикосновения его губ Такигава замер на месте. Поцелуй вышел скользящим, быстрым и неловким. Но этого Ясухаре оказалось достаточно, чтобы ОСОЗНАТЬ.

― Всё-таки, всё серьёзно, ― признал Ясухара с притворным вздохом. И в нём умело замаскировал своё волнение. ― Что ж, ничего не поделаешь, придётся поступать в университет здесь.

Такигава пытался сказать что-то вроде «Что это было?» и «Какого чёрта?», но вышло:

― Какого это было?

― Шутки кончились, да? ― Ясухара усмехнулся. Но ему было не до смеха.

Такигава вышел из ступора, прикрыл глаза и усмехнулся в ответ.

― Вот как. Понятно.

***

 

Это был длинный год для Такигавы. Странно, ведь для него время обычно летело быстро.

«Не думаю, что что-то получится, поразмысли сам. Какая у нас разница в возрасте? В характерах? Да ещё и одного с тобой пола».

Какую же чушь он тогда наплёл влюблённому мальчишке. Возраст? Пол? Это всегда было чем-то, что интересовало Такигаву в последнюю очередь. До тех пор, пока возраст его партнёров был легальным, конечно. Наверное, в свои двадцать семь, он всё же решил побыть ответственным взрослым и отправить Ясухару заграницу свободным от всяких моральных оков. В конце концов, сколько ему? Девятнадцать? Самый возраст для развлечений, тусовок в международных компаниях, заведения новых знакомств. Или он отправил его не из этих побуждений, а потому что испугался?

В любом случае, Ясухара был уже где-то в аэропорту, проходил контроль, и наверняка сегодня-завтра приедет в офис.

Засветился экран телефона ― сообщение от Май о приезде Ясухары. Значит, завтра они увидятся. Конечно, ненадолго. Ясухара приехал домой всего на месяц.

Такигава потёр виски. С какой стати его вообще так сильно это волновало?

Может поэтому он приехал в офис, когда тот был ещё открыт для клиентов. И вместе с Май и Нару выслушивал историю клиентки о духе её недавно погибшего сына. Судя по всему, они возьмутся за это дело, но заставить себя сосредоточится на деталях он не мог.

Они встречали Ясухару всей компанией, потому что к моменту его приезда Аяко и Джон уже были в офисе.

И ничего не изменилось. Кроме самого Ясухары.

― Я смотрю, ты волосы отрастил. С меня пример берешь? ― Такигава взял Ясухару в локтевой захват и взъерошил его причёску.

― Конечно! Только со своего кумира! ― Ясухара засмеялся и на лету поймал сползшие с переносицы очки. ― Отпусти, задушишь!

Такигава выпустил, но по его улыбке сразу понял, что зря.

Май и Джон рассмеялись. Май поинтересовалась:

― Ну и как там, в Австралии?

― Спросите у Джона, он же оттуда родом, ― улыбнулся Ясухара, ставя на стол свой рюкзак. ― Я привёз сувениры.

Он вручил всем пакеты, выгрузил на стол общие коробки со сладостями. Такигава посмотрел на свой подарок, затем ― на Ясухару. Он выглядел весёлым и загоревшим. Волосы его правда отросли. А ещё показалось, что он немного изменился. Вытянулся?

Они расселись по диванам и креслам, кто с чаем, кто с пивом.

― Колись, гений, когда решил подкачаться? ― спросила Аяко с ухмылкой. ― И кто она? Ради кого такие старания?

― А вы, как всегда, любопытны, Аяко, ― загадочно ответил Ясухара. ― С чего вы взяли, что это ради девушки?

― А ради кого ещё? Мужчины?

Они рассмеялись, затем Ясухара сказал:

― Я стал играть в волейбол. Раньше никогда не занимался спортом всерьёз. А в университете довольно сильная команда, и так сложилось, что меня это увлекло.

Он стал... раскрепощённее? Такигава разглядывал его, без Аяко он бы не сразу понял, что у Ясухары прибавилось мышечной массы. И его речь, манеры ― всё немного другое. За год в чужой стране и культуре легко измениться. Джон всегда был сдержаннее, больше похожий манерами на японца, пускай и вырос в Австралии. Хотя, возможно, это из-за его работы и образа жизни. А Ясухара — он всегда был свободен в общении, и при этом достаточно вежлив.

Такигава поймал себя на мысли, что уже пять минут пялится на Ясухару и думает только о нём.

Он усмехнулся с собственных мыслей и ситуации, в которую попал. Не плакать же в самом деле. Он сделал глоток пепси из горла бутылки.

Всё превратилось в вечер рассказов о студенческой жизни в другой стране. Такигаву одолела ностальгия. Хотя немногое изменилось в его жизни со времён учёбы. Ведь именно в университете он стал играть в группе, вступать в серьёзные отношения...

Он не заметил, как Нару и Лин удалились в соседний кабинет. Опомнился, когда Масако уже вызвала себе такси. Остались Май с Аяко, да он с Джоном, не считая самого Ясухару.

― А потом? ― поинтересовался Джон.

― Я качусь ровно два метра, прежде, чем мои ноги уезжают вперёд. Я успеваю проехать ещё на пятой точке, когда меня накрывает волна, ― смеясь, рассказывает Ясухара.

О чём он?

― Так ты в итоге научился кататься? ― спросила Аяко.

― О нет, с тех пор я не становился на доску. Боюсь, у меня развилась серфингофобия.

Ах вот о чём. Такигава усмехнулся.

Джон взглянул на часы.

― Моё такси тоже уже приехало. Надеюсь, ещё увидимся, пока ты будешь в Токио.

Ясухара пожал ему руку и улыбнулся:

― Обязательно.

― Я проведу, ― Май встала вслед за Джоном, и оба направились к выходу, одеваясь на ходу.

― А я пока отлучусь ненадолго, ― Аяко ушла в направлении уборной.

Они остались одни. Ясухара не был любителем неловких пауз, и уж точно не собирался теряться в такой ситуации. Как только Аяко вышла, он заговорил первым:

― Ты принёс гитару, но так и не сыграл на ней.

Он встал и прошёлся к стене, где Такигава оставил чехол.

― Может, я шёл с репетиции?

Ясухара расчехлил гитару и вернулся на своё место напротив Такигавы.

― Я могу сыграть?

― И расстроить мне инструмент? Ну уж нет, ― фыркнул Такигава и потянулся за гитарой.

Ясухара рассмеялся, отодвигаясь и не позволяя забрать.

― Не доверяешь мне? Сам играть не хочешь и мне не даёшь? А может я умею?

Он перебрал пальцами струны, вызывая мелодичный звук, взглянул на Такигаву, и без вступления запел:

― Penniless and tired with your hair grow long, I was looking at you there and you face looked wrong. Memory is a fickle siren song, I didn’t understa-and.*

Такигава изменился в лице.

― In the gentle light as the morning nears you don’t say a single word of your last two years. Well you will be, you’ve reached the frontier, I didn’t understand, no-*

Такигава слушал, не отрывая взгляда от Ясухары. Он подвис в приятных ощущениях от ситуации. От лица напротив, от мелодии. Это было одновременно очень странно и приятно. Как будто перед ним находился человек, которого он никогда прежде не знал.

― ...And you will try to do what you did before, pull the wool over your eyes for a week or more. Let your family take you back to your original mind.*

Ясухура оборвал аккорды почти сразу после этой строчки, и Такигава понял почему. Май с Аяко застыли в проходе, замерев и неотрывно глядя на них. Как будто увидели что-то очень личное и боялись помешать, но уйти не могли. Впервые за много лет Такигава пожалел, что его прервали вот так... Но прервали ― что? Он посмотрел на Ясухару. Тот по-прежнему улыбался.

― Кажется, мы здесь лишние, Май, ― произнесла Аяко.

― Да, пойдём отсюда, ― подхватила Май.

― Эй, вечер ещё не закончен, ― позвал их Ясухара.

Он приподнялся со своего места и передал гитару Такигаве. Тот молча принял и положил на колени.

― Я просто показывал, чему ещё научился за год в Австралии.

Май рассмеялась:

― Не ври, Ясу, ты играешь очень давно.

― Никак не ожидала, что в компании, где есть музыкант, будет играть кто-то другой, ― язвительно сказала Аяко, бросив на Такигаву насмешливый взгляд.

― Я так понимаю, пришла моя очередь, ― Такигава пожал плечами и перехватил гитару поудобнее.

***

 

― Когда обратно? ― спросил Такигава, как только Май помахала им рукой на прощание и скрылась за дверью своего подъезда. Он привычно подвёз её до дома.

― Через две недели.

Ясухара пересел с заднего сиденья к нему вперёд и пристегнул ремень безопасности.

― Ты знаешь, где я живу.

― Да, сэр, ― отшутился Такигава, выезжая на главную дорогу.

Путь был неблизкий, так что, устроившись поудобнее, Ясухара стал переключать радиостанции в поисках приятной музыки.

― Спасибо за подарок, ― Такигава бросил на него быстрый взгляд, продолжая следить за дорогой.

― Не смотри так, я знаю, что он странный.

― Честно говоря, есть такое, ― он забыл, что с Ясухарой порой было общаться проще простого. Несмотря на привычную и порой лицемерную вежливость, он предпочитал, чтобы правду говорили в лицо.

Ясухара решил уточнить:

― Странно получить в подарок из другой страны то, что ты можешь достать и здесь? Как, например, гитарные струны? ― Такигава кивнул в ответ, и он продолжил: ― Я просто не знал, что тебе подарить. Я подумал...

Он замолчал, как будто решал, стоило говорить это вслух или нет.

― Ты мог бы сам приехать ко мне и сам выбрать себе что-то.

― Имеешь ввиду поехать в отпуск или типа того? ― спросил Такигава.

― Да.

Они смолкли. Такигава был уверен, что оба думают о том, что случилось год назад примерно в это же время. 

Скоро был съезд на улицу, где жил Ясухара. Но очень хотелось оттянуть этот момент, пропустить поворот. Мальчишка вёл себя так, как будто между ними ничего не случилось. Не выглядел равнодушным, скорее, ― спокойным? Такигава мог бы ломать голову над его поведением, если бы ему самому было шестнадцать. Сейчас он понимал, что тот просто перерос свою влюблённость. Но почему же так хотелось надеяться на обратное?

Он затормозил у обочины: дальше было не проехать из-за оставленных машин.

― Почему ты не сказал, что умеешь играть?

Начинать разговор было вовсе не обязательно. Они могли бы просто попрощаться, но Такигава не удержался. Хотелось побыть с ним рядом ещё немного.

― Ты не спрашивал, ― Ясухара лукаво улыбнулся. ― Я многое умею, о чём ты даже не подозреваешь.

― Звучит неоднозначно.

― На это и расчёт, ― он отстегнул ремень и взял свою сумку. ― Спасибо, что подвёз.

Ясухара вышел из машины, оставляя Такигаве странный привкус разочарования. «Сам отверг ― теперь страдай», — повисло непроизнесенным.

Ясухара было прихлопнул дверь, как вдруг обратно приоткрыл её, наклонился и сказал:

― Совсем забыл. Заглянешь на чай?

Такигава взглянул на него и, сам того не ожидая, рассмеялся. «Вот же маленький гадёныш. Играть со мной вздумал?». Он заглушил двигатель и вышел из машины.

― С удовольствием.

Они правда сели пить чай.

― А где твои родители? ― Такигава наблюдал, как Ясухара наливает кипяток в аккуратный керамический чайник.

― Живут в пригороде. Они давно перебрались туда, подальше от городской суеты.

― Они не приехали встретить тебя на каникулы?

― Приехали, конечно, ― Ясухара рассмеялся. ― Но не будут же они сидеть тут, пока я целыми днями и ночами навещаю своих друзей. Я всё равно поеду к ним завтра на несколько дней.

Он обернулся и поставил перед ним чашки и чайник.

Такигава осмотрелся. Наверное, в этом всём и был Ясухара: аккуратность и чистота, которые он поддерживал, даже просто приехав на каникулы, приятная атмосфера, уверенность в себе. Такигава был далеко не таким умным и продуманным в свои двадцать лет.

― Прости, что был резок тогда, Ясу, ― Такигава сказал это обыденным тоном, как будто вёл беседу о погоде, а не извинялся.

― Всё в порядке, ― Ясухара спокойно улыбнулся и разлил чай. ― Как иначе ты заставишь ребёнка уехать в другую страну учиться?

― И за то, что назвал тебя ребёнком, тоже прости.

Это заставило Ясухару рассмеяться:

― Нет, серьёзно. Не для этого зовут на чай среди ночи вообще-то.

― А для чего же? ― с вызовом спросил Такигава, хотя хорошо знал ответ.

Ясухара спрятал хитрую улыбку за глотком чая. Только вопросительно приподнял брови. «Даже не знаю. А ты как думаешь?»

Наверное, он всё же совершил ошибку. Где он так прокололся? В какой момент погряз в другом человеке настолько, что в кои-то веки был готов наплевать на свои принципы и убеждения? С Ясухарой Осаму у него будто не было этих принципов вовсе.

«Чёрт возьми, ты сам напросился» пронеслось у Такигавы в голове, когда он встал со своего места, сократил расстояние между ними и наклонился за поцелуем. Ясухара только этого и ждал. Он успел отставить чашку в сторону, но жидкость всё равно разлилась по столу, когда его буквально вздёрнули со своего места и поставили на ноги.

Ясухара упёрся руками в стол за собой под давлением. Такигава целовал его жадно, вжимамал бёдрами в стол. Оторвался лишь на секунду, чтобы снять с Ясухары мешающие очки, бросить где-то позади него.

Ясухара первым разорвал поцелуй и посмотрел своим странным взглядом на Такигаву:

― Вот, что значит настоящий взрослый поцелуй? ― он дышал часто и явно был возбуждён.

Такигава на мгновение замер. «Взрослый?» Что это значило?

― Прости, ты ещё не... ― он осёкся, не уверенный, как лучше о таком спросить.

Но Ясухара лишь рассмеялся с его реакции.

― Не целовался по-настоящему? Не занимался сексом? Нет, всё в порядке, я не девственник. Просто не смог удержаться.

Нет, всё же не всегда с ним было просто. Такигава до сих пор попадался на его уловки. Гениальный актёр, ничего не скажешь.

Ясухара оттолкнулся от стола и прижался к Такигаве всем телом, руками обвил его шею и прошептал на ухо:

― Будь я девственником, ты был бы нежнее?

― Я всегда нежный, ― губы Такигавы коснулись его шеи, а реакция тела проявилась совсем в другом месте. Ясухара тесно прижимался и потому чувствовал его растущее возбуждение.

― А зря.

Одна фраза ― и столько смысла. Такигаве как будто дали зелёный свет. Он подхватил Ясухару под колени и припёр спиной к стене. Вжался пахом между ног почти до боли. Ясухара выдохнул ему в шею, поцеловал кожу, втягивая губами кожу, желая оставить засос. Он повернулся, подставляя лицо под поцелуй. Такигава чувствовал, что это было именно то, чего Ясухара так хотел. Чего он сам хотел.

― Спальня на втором этаже. Даже не думай, что сможешь затащить меня туда в таком положении.

― Не то, чтобы я собирался.

До спальни добирались долго, с многочисленными остановками.  
Такигава успел обшарить все карманы в поисках презервативов, когда Ясухара вышел из ванной мокрый и взъерошенный. Такигава потянул его на себя и стал покрывать поцелуями его грудь, ключицы, обвёл сосок языком. Тело у него в руках было отзывчивым ― даже слишком. Рука Ясухары скользнула вниз, под пояс джинс Такигавы, и сразу сжала член. Пальцы гладили головку. Ясухара стал надрачивать ему ― медленно, по-садистски.

Такигава застонал. Оторвался от поцелуев и, как только избавился от одежды, опрокинул Ясухару на в спешке расправленный футон. Поднял его ноги себе на плечи, нежно коснулся влажными губами кожи на бёдрах.

Ясухара под ним уже изнемогал от желания, он коснулся себя, провёл рукой по члену и стал поглаживать пальцами свой вход. Такигава думал, что был на взводе. Видимо, нет.

Он нетерпеливо добавил свои пальцы ― влажные и скользкие от смазки. Ясухара буквально насадился на них, изогнувшись. Чёрт, он просто не сможет сдерживаться дольше. И разрешения спрашивать не стал. Раскатал презерватив по всей длине и вошёл. Ясухара был таким тесным, что он чуть не кончил. Только когда Ясу чуть расслабился под ним, Такигава смог начать двигаться.

Сдерживаться было чертовски тяжело. И он не стал. Ясухара стонал в голос, царапал ногтями пол. Его член подрагивал, оставлял смазку на животе.

Такигава не задавался вопросом, хорошо ли ему, потому что Ясухара кончил первым. Едва коснулся себя, двигая ладонью вместе с толчками Такигавы.

Ясухара замер под ним, хотел попросить остановится или замедлиться. Но вместо этого лишь застонал и закусил кожу на ладони. Такигава навалился всем телом, толкнулся ещё раз и кончил следом.  
Как же хорошо. Он, наверное, так бы и заснул на нём, но Ясухара зашевелился и столкнул его с себя.

― Задушишь же.

Такигава перекатился на спину и тихо рассмеялся, накрывая глаза ладонью. Ещё пару часов назад он сомневался, нужно ли это вообще? Сейчас сомнения рассеялись, будто их вовсе не существовало. Сожалений тоже не было.

Ясухара нащупал под ним одеяло и вытащил, укрывая обоих.

― Ты же не будешь сбегать, пока я сплю? ― поинтересовался он устало.

― Могу попробовать, если хочешь.

Ясухара улыбнулся и ткнулся лбом ему в плечо и ничего не ответил.

Когда они оба заснули, в морозном небе Токио уже зарождалась заря.

***

 

Ясухара проверил, хорошо ли заперты двери, ведь родители вернутся не скоро, и направился к ждущей его неподалёку машине. После той ночи он уехал к родителям, а по возвращению в Токио не пересекался с Такигавой. Но сейчас тот ждал его в машине, чтобы отвезти в аэропорт.  
Такигава открыл багажник и помог загрузить в него тяжёлый чемодан.

― Ничего не забыл?

― Надеюсь, нет.

Они сели в машину, и только тогда Такигава позволил себе поцеловать его. Наверное, так всё и должно было быть. Год назад Ясухара уезжал в аэропорт один, на такси и с не самыми приятными ощущениями на душе. Сейчас его провожал человек, который тогда сказал, что ничего не получится. Что у них ничего не выйдет. Да, конечно. И посмотрите, где они теперь.

Они оторвались друг от друга, и Ясухара не смог сдержать улыбку. Такигава сощурился подозрительно и спросил:

― Откуда столько самодовольства?

― Ниоткуда.

Ясухара отвернулся, якобы пристегнуть ремень безопасности. Такигава завёл машину и, пока прогревал её после холодной ночи, сказал:

― Хитришь. А ну признавайся.

Ясухара рассмеялся:

― Просто парень-музыкант везёт меня на своей машине в аэропорт после совместно проведённой ночи. Ощущаю себя старшеклассницей из сёдзе-романа.

Настала очередь Такигавы залиться смехом.

― Эй, детка, прокатимся с ветерком, ― сказал он нарочито томным голосом.

― Только дождись меня, слышишь, ― подыграл Ясухара, и оба снова расхохотались.

Отсмеявшись, Такигава стал выезжать с парковочного места:

― Надо ехать, пока не опоздали.

Ясухара притворно тяжело вздохнул:

― Хочешь поскорей избавиться от меня, Такигава-са-ан?

― Только те эта интонация опять, ― пробормотал он, закатывая глаза.

Ясухара откинул голову на спинку сидения и стал следить за дорогой. Он уезжал на очередной год. Может и больше ― если решит получать высшее образование в другой стране. Но по сравнению с прошлым годом, сейчас у него не было абсолютно никакого сожаления или тяжёлого чувства расставания. Наоборот, стало спокойнее. Может даже Такигава решит и, главное, сможет навестить его в Мельбурне. Но сейчас не это было важным. Важным было то, что случилось. Больше никаких преград и предрассудков.

― Интересно, как отреагируют ребята, когда узнают? ― спросил он.

Такигава подумал и усмехнулся:

― Уверен, Май и Масако обрадуются.

― И Джон, думаю, тоже.

― А Аяко скажет что-то вроде: «Теперь среди нас ещё и гомосексуалисты. Куда уж разнообразнее?» ― добавил Такигава, подражая её интонации.

Ясухара рассмеялся:

― А Нару пожмёт плечами «Меня это не касается».

― Уверен, эмоциональней всех будет реакция Лина.

Оба замолчали, на секунду представив себе суровое и спокойное выражение Лина, и опять засмеялись.

― Эй-эй, следи за дорогой, ― сказал Ясухара.

― А ты не отвлекай меня.

Он уезжал днём, в это время было довольно много рейсов, и людей ― соответственно. Такигава помог с чемоданом. Они долго стояли в очереди на регистрацию, потом он провёл Ясухару до выхода в зону досмотра.

― Это же всего один год, да? ― тон Такигавы был лёгким, подбадриваеющим и заставил Ясухару улыбнуться.

― Да, всё в порядке. Вот только переживаю, как мне год продержаться без самого классного секса в моей жизни.

Такигава обернулся по сторонам и зашикал на него, хотя сам не смог сдержать улыбку.

― И к тому же, ― добавил Ясухара. ― Вдруг ты впадёшь в депрессию без меня? Кто тебя будет вытаскивать из неё?

― Обещаю, не буду плакать, если и ты не будешь, ― насмешливо сказал Такигава и небольно ткнул Ясухару локтем под рёбра.

Шутливый обмен тычками закончился объятиями.

― Ладно, поторопись, а то ещё немножко, и я решу не отпускать тебя, ― шепнул Такигава.

― Я обречён в обоих случаях.

Они отстранились и посмотрели друг на друга. С минуту обменивались взглядами, как будто этим могли сказать больше, чем простыми словами.

Ясухара перехватил лямку рюкзака поудобнее и направился в зону досмотра:

― Увидимся.

― До встречи, ― Такигава помахал ему вслед.

**Author's Note:**

> Ясухара поет песню группы [Fleet Foxes "He doesn't know why" ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=brZTvGIzeGg)


End file.
